


I dont hate my body, im just afraid of it

by brain_buzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), min - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gen, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyway, how do i hide this from my mom, kinda a vent ifc ngl, literally what do i tag this, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_buzz/pseuds/brain_buzz
Summary: basically tommy accidentally comes to the sleep boysi might turn this into a one shot book of trans!tommy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 487





	I dont hate my body, im just afraid of it

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a huge vent fic tbh, this is so bad whatthehell  
> also the titles a song name lmao
> 
> tw/ self doubt/ self degration

_He didn't mean for this to happen. He hadn't meant to come out, especially not to all of them at once._

"Hey toms!" Wilburs cheerful voice erupted from the headset tommy was currently wearing, "hey wilbur! Hey phil!". Right now tommy was currently in a call with Wilbur and Phil, trying to figure out how to slip away to change out of his binder, which he had been wearing for 36 hours as of now, without the two noticing his absence. A ding was heard from the computer as he watched Techno join their Discord call, 'great another person I need to get away from' Tommy thought to himself.

"Hey guys" he heard the familar monotone voice say. 

"Techno!!" Wilbur respond loudly, suddenly there as a loud coughing from Tommy, his ribs burning as the binder made it harder and harder for him to breath. 'fuck, i need to change out of this thing

Maybe I should just tell them, theyd understand right? Wilbur was always going on about trans lives and how he'd support them till he died' 

_'no. they'll all hate you. they'll call you pathetic.'_ no they wont, they love me.. right ? of course they do, im their little brother ' _no you arent. youre lying to them. youre lying to everyone. you know you are'_ he started to panic, 'am i really that pathetic? i mean 

"-mmy. toms !" the loud voice brought him out of his thoughts, clearly waiting for a responce, he replied

"oh uh, sorry, I was spacing out, whats up?""whats up with you? you're much quieter than usual" Technos voice questioned him "oh uh, just tired, yk ?" he quickly excused with a laugh "oh dont give me thart shit. Its 1pm where you are. plus you left me to sleep pretty early last night. so whats up" of course wilbur would notice the lie, he always did.

"kiddo if you don't wanna tell us thats alright, we won't force you, but just know we'll always here if you wana tell us" Philza cut between the talking of the others

 _just do it coward if they hate you who cares._ they wont hate me

"..im trans" Tommy said softly, "b-but im still me! im still t-tommy y'know ?" 

silence. _they hate you, youre so pathetic, you should just k-_

_"_ oh toms! thats okay !" Wilbur said, cutting off Tommys inner thoughts 

"really..? you don't hate me?" Tommy said 

"oh tommy, we could never hate you, youre still my son and you always will be" Philza said reasurringly

"..techno?" the blond said, in a voice just higger than a whisper

"..youre uh, youre still my little brother tommy, you may constantly annoys me to no end, but youre still my little brother, and I love you none the less" the eldest of the three brothers replied, casuing wlbur to let out a small laugh at his anxious manner

"of course we dont hate you tommy, we love you so much" the brunette added

"thank you guys so much, i love you guys" the younger said

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

the morning every felt sureal, tommy felt a weight lisft off his chest when he woke up, feeling much calmer than normal, of course hed have to tell the rest of his friends eventually, but at least he had his family and theyre all okay, because to tommy, right now thats all that matters . 

He turned over to check the time, noticing three dicord notifictions from a certain groupchat,

Ph1lza- Im so proud of you kiddo!! 

Technoblade- Good job little bro 

WilburSoot-We love you toms! if you need help telling everyone else we'll all happy to help ! 


End file.
